Une erreur monumentale
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Petit résumé de tout ce qu'a vécu Lisbon jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jane. Puis, lors d'une enquete, un homme s'interesse à elle. Contre toute attente, Jane l'incite à sortir avec cet homme.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle histoire ! J'étais partie pour faire un Oneshot mais à force d'étoffer par-ci par-là, j'ai du couper en 4 chapitres. **XD

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Tout sort de mon imagination sauf les personnages de Jane, Lisbon, Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho, Minelli, Hightower et Bosco.**

**Je crois que je n'ai oublié personne.**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

**Filament-de-lune.**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Teresa Lisbon était le genre de personne discrète et autoritaire à la fois mais elle n'en restait pas moins attachante. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait lui faire baisser les armes et dévoiler son côté sensible mais lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle adorait manger de la glace en pleurant ou en riant devant des films en tout genre. Mais ce qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout, c'était son travail.

Son supérieur Sam Bosco était un bon flic, un peu sec en certaines circonstances, mais tout à fait juste. Elle se donnait à fond pour résoudre les enquêtes et elle savait qu'il était satisfait de son travail même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Ils se respectaient, ne se disputaient que très rarement, et elle n'avait jamais douté de lui. Petit à petit s'était installé un sentiment de confiance respectif et d'amitié. Cependant, Lisbon devenait de plus en plus douée et un jour, le supérieur de son supérieur, Virgil Minelli, l'informa qu'un poste de chef d'équipe serait à pourvoir d'ici quelques semaines et qu'il voulait lui donner sa chance. Fière d'être soudain prise pour une grande, elle alla voir Bosco pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Celui-ci se montra enthousiaste dans les premières minutes puis s'éclipsa sans un mot, peu enclin à poursuivre la conversation. Un peu troublée, elle retourna se mettre au travail pour terminer l'enquête en cours.

Ils enquêtaient sur la mort d'un présentateur de jeux télévisés et leur principale suspecte était sa coéquipière, Helena Cooper. Lisbon s'installa donc avec sa collègue Lizzie Elba devant la télévision et visionna pour la troisième fois la vidéo qu'ils venaient d'obtenir dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur Helena : elle présentait seule, une autre émission consacrée aux faits divers et cette dernière avait été filmée après la mort de la victime. Leur but était de cerner la personnalité de cette femme afin de mieux la questionner. Comme elles avaient pu le constater, le premier quart d'heure filmait beaucoup Helena Cooper et la suite de la vidéo était consacrée à l'invité interviewé.

Sans un bruit, Bosco entra dans la pièce et s'installa avec les deux femmes de son équipe pour observer le comportement de la suspecte. Au bout de quinze minutes, ils furent déçus une nouvelle fois de constater qu'il n'y avait rien de neuf.

- Laissez tomber ça, intervint Bosco. Retournez plutôt la cuisiner.

- Elle ne lâchera rien, boss, répondit Elba. C'est une ordure.

- Essayez quand même, on en a eu des plus durs que ça. Interrogez-là sur le fait qu'elle allait être bientôt virée de l'émission qu'elle présentait avec notre victime.

- C'est déjà fait, on l'a cuisinée là-dessus toute la matinée.

Sans prêter attention à la discussion qui avait lieu, Lisbon observait avec insistance l'homme qui était interviewé.

- Elba, faites ce que je vous dis ou trouvez-moi une idée qui fasse la différence, dit Bosco d'un ton plus sec.

- Bien, boss.

- Lisbon, ça t'intéresse ce que je dis ?

- Hein ? Répondit vaguement cette dernière sans lâcher la télévision des yeux.

- Bonne chance pour la décrocher, boss, sourit Elba. Cet homme lui fait un effet bœuf…

- Lisbon ?

- Oui, Bosco, j'écoute…

- Non t'écoute le type de la télé, c'est Helena Cooper qu'il faut observer, remarqua Bosco en s'approchant d'elle. Pas ce charlatan.

Ignorant les remarques de son patron, Lisbon continuait de dévisager l'invité de l'émission.

- Agent Lisbon !

- Ne crie pas, Bosco. J'me disais que peut-être ce « charlatan » comme tu dis, nous fournirait un détail important…

- Sauf que tu t'es repassée la partie interview plus de fois que le quart d'heure où l'on voit Cooper, nota Elba.

- Tu veux son numéro de téléphone ou tu te mets au travail ?

- Ok, c'est bon, dit Lisbon en éteignant le téléviseur. Retournons interroger Cooper.

- Je préfère ça, sinon ce n'est pas comme ça que t'obtiendra le poste de chef, souviens-toi que c'est moi qui met les appréciations.

Bosco sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Lisbon resta un instant abasourdie puis elle entendit la télévision se remettre en marche.

- On le matte encore un peu ton prince charmant ? Lui demanda Elba en souriant.

- Oh lâche-moi, espèce de cafteuse, rétorqua Lisbon en riant à son tour.

Elle sortit de la pièce mais n'alla pas interroger Héléna Cooper, elle voulait d'abord comprendre pourquoi Bosco avait agit ainsi avec elle ; ça n'était jamais arrivé en presque un an. Elle frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- Oui ?

- Je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant.

Bosco la regarda de travers.

- Non, t'as du travail.

- Mais je…

- T'es pas encore chef, Lisbon, la coupa-t-il. Au boulot.

Furieuse et blessée, la jeune femme claqua la porte et retourna faire son travail puisque c'était là qu'elle se sentait le mieux.

Plus tard ce soir-là, alors qu'elle était installée tranquillement devant sa télé, on sonna à sa porte. En ouvrant la porte, la première chose qu'elle vit fut un bouquet de fleurs colorées bien plus gros que sa tête.

- Bosco ?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Il lui donna le bouquet et elle dut utiliser ses deux mains pour le maintenir.

- Merci. Entre.

Elle s'occupa des fleurs puis éteignit la télé.

- Je suis désolée si t'as eu l'impression que je ne m'investissais pas tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais il n'y a rien de plus faux. En tout cas, je ferai en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas.

- Arrête, arrête… T'es la meilleure, Lisbon. Je n'ai absolument rien à te reprocher.

Il lui sourit et elle lui sourit en retour, les joues un peu rosies.

- C'est juste que…, commença Bosco.

- Quoi ?

Un ange passa

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. Tu es mon meilleur élément, Lisbon.

Gênée, la jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre. Finalement, elle opta pour la sincérité.

- J'ai toujours adoré travailler avec toi mais c'est une chance incroyable qui s'offre à moi, tu sais…

- Pas si incroyable que ça, sourit Bosco en s'approchant d'elle. Comment Minnelli a-t-il pu attendre aussi longtemps pour te donner ta propre équipe ? Je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour ce poste.

Lisbon sentait qu'il la regardait avec insistance et elle voyait beaucoup trop d'émotions dans son regard. Il était son patron. Et il était marié.

- Il est grand temps que je prenne mon envol alors… dit-elle pour elle comme pour lui.

- Oui. Et je te souhaite toute la réussite possible. Tu sais que je serai toujours là si tu as besoin.

- Je le sais oui.

Il s'approcha, la prit dans ses bras quelques secondes puis sortit de chez elle.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Lisbon faisait la connaissance de Cho et Rigsby, deux agents parfaitement qualifiés. Sur les conseils de Minelli, elle compléta son équipe avec un troisième agent, Grace Van Pelt, débutante mais pleine de bonne volonté et correspondant au profil qu'elle recherchait. Elle résolu sa première enquête. Elle mit du temps à trouver le coupable et eu du mal à prendre ses marques. Mais quelques années s'écoulèrent et son équipe fut bientôt celle qui apportait les meilleurs résultats.

Un jour, Minelli convoqua Lisbon dans son bureau pour lui annoncer une nouvelle particulière.

- J'aimerais que vous intégriez dans votre équipe une autre personne, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Vous pensez qu'il n'y a pas assez de trois agents ?

- Ce n'est pas un agent, c'est un… consultant.

- Un quoi ? C'est une évaluation ?

- Non, absolument pas, Lisbon, je sais très bien ce que vous valez. C'est un mentaliste ; une personne qui a un sens de l'observation très développé et qui est capable de détecter des comportements étranges, des situations suspectes, etc. Je voudrais faire un essai et vous voir résoudre une enquête avec son aide.

Un peu perplexe, Lisbon balança les bras d'un air impuissant.

- Bien.

- Son nom est Patrick Jane. Je lui ai demandé de se présenter vers dix heures donc il ne devrait plus tarder. En attendant, parlons un peu de l'enquête en cours. Où en sommes-nous ?

Patrick Jane. Ce nom disait vraiment quelque chose à Lisbon mais impossible d'y mettre un visage.

- Nous avons deux suspects mais malheureusement aucune preuve. Un alibi peu solide pour l'un mais il…

- Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard, la coupa Minelli, voilà notre rendez-vous.

En effet, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau. Lisbon se retourna et découvrit le visage du consultant à travers la vitre. Tout à coup, tout lui revint en mémoire : l'affaire Cooper, la vidéo, l'interview du « charlatan ».

- Bonjour Virgil, dit Jane en serrant la main de Minelli.

- Jane, je vous présente l'agent Teresa Lisbon, notre meilleur élément, avec qui vous allez collaborer.

Jane fit un grand sourire à Lisbon et lui tendit la main. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne réagit pas.

- Lisbon ? L'interpella Minelli.

- Je… Bonjour, finit-elle par répondre en serrant la main du consultant.

- Enchanté de faire la connaissance du meilleur élément.

- Patron, je peux vous parler un instant, s'il-vous-plait ?

- Euh… oui, bien sûr. Vous voulez bien nous excuser un moment ? demanda Minelli à Jane.

- Pas de problème, répondit celui-ci en sortant du bureau.

Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus que tout les deux, Lisbon déclara à Minelli :

- C'est un voyant, ce n'est pas un… consultant ou mentaliste ou ce que vous voulez ! Vous êtes en train de vous faire rouler dans la farine, patron.

Minelli éclata de rire puis retourna chercher Jane.

- Jane était un faux voyant, expliqua-t-il à Lisbon. N'est-ce pas Jane ?

Ce dernier acquiesça en regardant Lisbon.

- Il a arrêté depuis quelques années et a transformé son métier de façon plus… réaliste dirons-nous.

- Je ne comprends pas bien, avoua Lisbon.

- Eh bien Jane va vous expliquer tout cela pendant que vous lui faites visiter les lieux et que vous lui présentez votre équipe.

Lisbon grimaça puis sortit du bureau en compagnie de Jane. Elle lui présenta Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt et il lui expliqua qui il était vraiment. Elle lui fit visiter les lieux et alors qu'ils entraient dans le bureau de Lisbon, Jane demanda :

- Vous m'avez vu à la télé ? C'est pour ça que vous aviez cet air… bizarre tout à l'heure ? Je vous ai rendu mal à l'aise, je crois.

- Non, je… Non, pas du tout, je vous assure. Tout va bien, dit Lisbon.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit Jane, convaincu qu'il y avait un problème.

- C'est juste que… je ne suis pas sûre de croire en ce que vous faites, expliqua la jeune femme en s'asseyant à son bureau. C'est louche, non ? Observer les gens et deviner des choses…

Jane lui fit un grand sourire puis s'installa face à elle.

- Vous êtes célibataire.

Lisbon entrouvrit la bouche de surprise puis la referma.

- Facile, je n'ai pas de photo sur le bureau, pas de bague…

- Vous êtes têtue, autoritaire. Vous permettez ? Dit Jane en désignant son bureau d'un geste de la main.

Lisbon acquiesça. Le consultant se promena et pendant quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité à Lisbon, il observa tout. Puis il se rassit en face d'elle.

- Vous étiez la seule fille chez vous mais vous avez un ou plusieurs frères.

Lisbon tenta de rester impassible.

- Vous considérez Rigsby comme un gamin mais c'est un excellent agent de terrain. Cho est celui auquel vous faites le plus confiance, vous lui confieriez l'équipe si vous deviez vous absenter ou votre vie sans hésiter. Van Pelt est quelqu'un de sensible, vous refreinez votre envie de la protéger pour qu'elle devienne plus coriace. Quand à Minelli, vous l'admirez mais vous faites semblant de le considérer comme un simple patron.

Lisbon fronça les yeux mais ne pu empêcher d'afficher un sourire. Satisfait du résultat, Jane poursuivit.

- A propos de votre vie personnelle maintenant. Vous habitez un appartement, quelque chose comme un F2 ou F3. Vous mangez de la pizza, vous aimez le duo gagnant du bac de crème glacée et de la télé. Vous ne portez jamais de bijoux exceptée cette croix autour de votre cou. Et vous ne portez jamais de maquillage sauf ce léger rouge sur vos lèvres.

- Stop. C'est bon, je vous crois, céda Lisbon, paniquée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire d'autre.

- Je pourrais aussi vous dire des tas d'autres trucs intéressants comme par exemple ce que vous pensez de moi, déclara Jane en riant.

Elle sourit et le défia du regard.

- Vous vous demandez si je suis digne de confiance, si je ne me suis pas renseigné sur vous avant de venir.

- C'est le cas ?

Jane reprit un air sérieux.

- Non.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Jane regarda les yeux de Lisbon avec insistance.

- Vous voulez bien me donner votre main ?

- Pourquoi ?

Jane tendit les bras et s'empara de la main droite de Lisbon.

- Vous me croyez quand je vous dis que je n'ai pas fait de recherches sur vous ?

- Je vous crois, déclara la jeune femme.

- Vous ne mentez pas. C'est gentil de me faire confiance, je ferai tout pour ne pas vous décevoir et passer inaperçu.

A peine deux jours après son arrivée, Jane hypnotisa un suspect. Il le réveilla, obtint des aveux et Lisbon découvrit son stratagème. Ici débuta leur collaboration.

- Espèce d'idiot ! Vous allez tout foutre en l'air avec vos conneries ! Je n'ai jamais eu de gros soucis en plusieurs années, vous débarquez et je me retrouve convoquée dans le bureau de Minelli !

- Lisbon…

- Ne dites rien de plus ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas encore signé le papier d'embauche ! Ne soyez pas surpris lorsque que Minelli vous dira que je refuse de vous avoir dans l'équipe, Jane.

- Bien. Mais vous devez encore me supporter pendant nos douze jours d'essai.

- Disparaissez de ma vue, revenez quand je serai calmée…

Douze jours plus tard, Lisbon refusa de donner son accord pour garder Jane. Elle quitta le bureau de Minelli en colère au cours de l'après-midi et s'enferma dans le sien pendant une heure. Le soir, Jane passa chez elle, déposa un paquet devant sa porte, sonna et s'enfuit. Lisbon ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une petite voiture noire, exactement celle avec laquelle elle avait tant joué pendant son enfance et qui avait été brutalement démolie par un pied de son père, un jour où il était ivre. Un mot l'accompagnait.

_« J'ai été plus que ravi de collaborer avec vous pendant ces deux semaines. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez les dégâts que j'ai pu occasionner. Et rangez cette crème glacée au congélateur, vous allez avoir mal au ventre._

_Patrick Jane. »_

Elle remit la glace au frais et alla se coucher, déposant la petite voiture sur sa table de nuit. Le lendemain, Teresa Lisbon donna son accord pour engager Patrick Jane.

Aujourd'hui, rien n'a changé.

- Jane ! Cria Lisbon depuis son bureau

- Oups, je crois que c'est le moment où je me fait disputer, dit Jane au reste de l'équipe qui souriait. Mais je vais aller me faire un thé avant pour me donner du courage. Je suis tout à vous dans deux minutes, Lisbon !

Jane disparut dans la cuisine et Lisbon rejoignit son équipe.

- Où est-il ?

Tous regardèrent ailleurs, ignorant la question ou haussant les épaules.

- Bon. A cause de Jane, le directeur de l'école est très fâché. C'est un des instituteurs qui m'a mise au courant et à mon avis, dans quelques secondes je suis convoquée dans le bureau d'Hightower. En attendant, nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé le meurtrier de Maddie et Victor et l'interruption de Jane n'a rien donné de concluant sinon il se serait empressé de me le dire. En conclusion, on va passer un sale quart d'heure donc je vais vous envoyer sur le terrain avant que la boss arrive. Cho, prend Van Pelt et retournez interroger les parents de Victor, et Rigsby tu vas chez la petite Maddie avec Jane.

- Bien, répondit Cho.

- Vous voulez que je reste avec vous, boss ? Demanda gentiment Van Pelt.

- Sauvez-vous tous, je vais m'en sortir. Oh puis Rigsby, laisse-moi Jane, avec un peu de chance, Hightower s'en prendra à lui plus qu'à moi.

- D'accord boss, répondit Rigsby en souriant.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les trois coéquipiers avaient disparu dans l'ascenseur. Lisbon savait qu'Hightower les mettait mal à l'aise et qu'ils préféraient tous Minelli. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était arrangée pour les faire partir. Elle-même n'était pas effrayée par sa supérieure mais il était vrai que depuis que Minelli était partit, elle appréhendait plus les confrontations. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'espoir d'y trouver Jane. Elle l'aperçu devant le bureau d'Hightower. Il semblait diriger la conversation et faisait de grands gestes comme s'il voulait la persuader de quelque chose. Finalement, sa boss soupira et tourna les yeux, apercevant Lisbon qui les regardait. Cette dernière vit les deux protagonistes se diriger vers elle.

- Agent Lisbon, où est votre équipe ? Demanda Hightower.

- Sur le terrain, madame.

- Et l'agent Van Pelt ?

- Sur le terrain aussi.

- Mais j'ai vu tous les membres de votre équipe dans cette pièce il y a à peine deux minutes. Je voulais vous parler, à tous.

- Désolée, je ne pouvais pas le deviner.

Jane dévisagea Lisbon d'un air très soupçonneux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je reviendrai plus tard. En attendant j'ai un problème ; le directeur de l'école m'a appelée et il est très contrarié, annonça-t-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Fit Lisbon d'un air surpris.

Pendant qu'Hightower parlait, Jane, situé derrière elle, pointa son doigt sur sa poitrine et le secoua de gauche à droite, signifiant qu'il n'y était pour rien. Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce que je dis vous ennuie, agent Lisbon ?

- Absolument pas, madame. La seule chose qui m'ennuie ici, c'est ce… machin, derrière vous. Je vous promets de réparer cela au plus vite.

- Je n'en attends pas moins et j'aimerais aussi que vous contrôliez un peu mieux « ce machin » comme vous dites sinon vous avez connaissances des mesures que je devrai prendre.

- Oui, madame.

Hightower les regarda tous les deux l'un après l'autre. Jane observa ses chaussures comme s'il n'était pas concerné puis elle retourna dans son bureau sans un mot de plus. Lisbon fit signe à Jane de le suivre et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans son bureau.

- Expliquez-vous, Jane. Dans les détails. Et passez-moi l'épisode « je n'y suis pour rien, ce n'est pas ma faute » je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

- Oh, faites pas votre mauvaise tête…

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda Jane d'un air sévère pour qu'il parle.

- Bon, céda celui-ci, Pendant la récréation des élèves, je me suis promené dans leur cour et je leur ai posé quelques questions. Mais ce sont des enfants alors pour qu'ils parlent, il faut les attirer avec quelque chose de… bon.

- Donc ?

- Donc… je suis allé acheter des barres chocolatées dans le magasin le plus proche et j'ai fait une distribution. Mais c'était pendant la récréation, se défendit-il.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Pas tout à fait, j'ai du faire en sorte que le surveillant ne me voit pas donc je l'ai persuadé de… rester longtemps aux toilettes.

- Vous l'avez hypnotisé, gémit Lisbon, c'est pas vrai…

Elle se retourna et se frotta le visage avec les mains. Elle devrait retourner dans l'école et utiliser tout la diplomatie possible pour que le directeur la laisse interroger ses élèves.

- Dites, c'est vraiment étrange que Madeleine Hightower vienne vous faire la morale et que justement à ce moment-là, toute votre équipe ai disparu, remarqua Jane.

- Il n'y a rien d'étrange, l'enquête…

- Vous étiez au courant, n'est-ce pas ? La coupa-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- Oh allez, Lisbon, faites pas semblant de pas comprendre…

- J'étais au courant, confirma Lisbon en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

Jane se mit à rire.

- Quoi ?

- C'est l'instit, hein ? J'ai bien vu qu'il avait un faible pour vous. Il vous a appelée pour vous prévenir ?

- Non, ce n'était pas lui, répondit Lisbon.

- Vos joues vous trahissent à chaque fois, se moqua Jane, je sais que c'était lui. Alors comme ça, il vous plait aussi ?

- Non ! Jane, on a du travail.

- Tiens c'est bizarre que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte hier, marmonna-t-il pour lui plus que pour elle.

- Fichez le camp !

Jane sortit du bureau en rigolant puis referma la porte derrière lui. Lisbon soupira puis se remit au travail, essayant de ne penser ni à cet bel instituteur brun aux yeux verts, ni au consultant blond aux yeux bleus.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Lisbon et son équipe avait récupéré l'affaire actuelle d'une autre équipe d'agents et ces derniers en étaient plutôt contrariés. En effet, Lisbon avait la sensation qu'ils leur mettaient des bâtons dans les roues parce qu'on leur avait retiré l'affaire. Aussi, elle convoqua son équipe et décida d'aller parler d'agents à agents avec eux.

Dans une pièce, face à cinq hommes plus grands qu'elle et deux fois plus larges qu'elle, Lisbon s'éclaircit la voix.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Teresa Lisbon et voici mon équipe, les agents Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt et notre consultant, Patrick Jane. Nous travaillons sur l'enquête du tueur en série surnommé « El Kinio » depuis deux semaines et nous manquons d'informations sur les précédents crimes. D'après la liste que nous avons, les victimes sont Gary Watson, neuf ans, Helen Cayers, huit ans, Tom Veiber, neuf ans, Suzie Retery, sept ans, Maddie Koliany, neuf ans et Victor Kimsan, six ans. Ils ont tous été tués dans leur cour d'école et d'après ce qu'on sait, il semblerait qu'ils aient été enlevés à leur domicile respectif avant d'être transportés dans leur école respective. Je sais que chacun d'entre vous s'est donné du mal pour tenter d'attraper le responsable de ces actes horribles mais je sais aussi que votre chef d'équipe est partit en retraite il y a deux semaines et que c'est pour cette raison que nous avons récupéré cette affaire. Je sais ce que c'est de se faire retirer une affaire qui nous tient à cœur et je suis désolée que cela vous arrive. Mais si je tenais à vous parler aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai l'intention d'arrêter cette ordure avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à un autre enfant. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais que dès à présent vous répondiez à toutes les questions de mes agents et que vous nous fournissiez le dossier dans son intégralité. Ce serait honorable de votre part de passer au-dessus de la déception et de la colère que vous pouvez ressentir et de penser à ces enfants. A vos enfants, si vous en avez.

Elle marqua une pause et attendit une réaction des agents qui se trouvaient en face d'elle mais n'en n'eut aucune.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir écoutée et… je vous laisse avec mes agents, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de la salle.

Jane sourit aux agents en leurs faisant un signe de la main puis rejoignit Lisbon.

- Joli discours, la félicita-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux vers la sortie.

- C'est ça, oui…, répondit Lisbon, peu convaincue. Mais ce sont des idiots de nous empêcher de faire notre travail, on fait de notre mieux.

- Vous voulez que j'en hypnotise un ou deux ? Plaisanta Jane pour la détendre.

Mais Lisbon n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que des enfants étaient en danger et que l'enquête piétinait. Jane posa une main sur son épaule et Lisbon se retourna.

- On va le coincer, Lisbon.

- Peut-être, oui, répondit celle-ci en haussant les épaules.

- Peut-être ? S'indigna Jane. Mais ou est passé votre optimisme ? Vous l'avez laissé chez l'instit ?

- Oh, arrêtez avec ça, Jane…

Elle continua de marcher vers la voiture.

- On va retourner au bureau et je m'arrêterai au KingStore m'acheter un plat à emporter, vous voulez quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

- La même chose que vous…

Lisbon trouva une place sur le parking du restaurant et sortit de la voiture.

- Lisbon, je peux vous demander un service ?

- Vous voulez une paille avec votre boisson ?

- Ce serait bien oui, mais je dois passer un coup de fil important et mon portable et complètement déchargé. Vous croyez que je peux emprunter votre téléphone professionnel ? Ce ne sera pas long, promis.

- Ok, dit-elle en lui tendant son téléphone. Vous avez cinq minutes, le temps que j'aille prendre les commandes.

- Merci.

Une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte, Jane entre dans le répertoire du téléphone. Il était intimement persuadé qu'il y trouverait le numéro de cet instituteur ; Lisbon enregistrait souvent les numéros des témoins dans son téléphone professionnel lors d'une enquête pour ne pas avoir à les chercher s'ils en avaient besoin. C'était quoi son nom, déjà ? Quelque chose comme Riman… Il le trouva en quelques secondes : Rickman. Il releva le numéro au cas où. Lisbon revint les bras chargés et ils se dirigèrent vers les bureaux du CBI.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt revinrent avec de nouvelles informations.

- Ils ont été très coopératifs après votre discours, expliqua Rigsby.

- Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit, remarqua Jane.

- Oui, bon, qu'avez-vous obtenu ?

- D'après un des agents, ils ont soupçonné l'oncle d'un de leurs collègues mais ont abandonné cette piste. Cet homme, du nom de Max Thelman, a déjà tenté d'enlever un enfant, deux mois avant le premier meurtre.

- Mais il a été pris sur le fait par la mère qui n'était autre que l'ancienne petite amie de Thelman, poursuivit Cho. Il a donc très bien pu peaufiner sa technique de kidnapping en deux mois.

- Et pourquoi les charges contre lui ont-elles été abandonnées ? Questionna Lisbon.

- Là réside tout le mystère, répondit Van Pelt. Mais d'après ce qu'on a compris, la principale raison est que Thelman faisait partie de la famille d'un des agents.

- Très bien, bon travail. C'est la piste la plus sérieuse que l'on ait mais la plus risquée aussi donc on ne va pas aller l'interroger directement. Renseignez-vous un maximum sur ce Max Thelman et revenez me voir quand vous aurez quelque chose de solide. Rigsby, occupe-toi de trouver son métier, ses occupations, et d'interroger ceux qui le connaissent. Cho, concentre-toi sur son passé, trouve tout ce que tu peux de suspect. Van Pelt, tu viens avec Jane et moi, en ce qui nous concerne, on ne sera pas trop de trois.

- On va où ? Demanda Van Pelt, impatiente.

- On va montrer la photo de Max Thelman à tout le personnel et les élèves des écoles des six victimes.

- Si on commençait par l'école de Victor Kimsan ? Proposa Jane.

- Pourquoi celle-là, on ne devrait pas commencer par celle de la première victime ? Demanda Van Pelt.

Jane attendit que Lisbon marche loin devant et il murmura à l'oreille de Van Pelt :

- Lisbon a un faible pour un des instituteurs de cette école.

- Oh…

- Allez dépêchez-vous, on n'a pas toute la vie ! Leur cria Lisbon, déjà près de la voiture.

- Tu vois comme elle est pressée ?

Par soucis de distance, ils commencèrent par l'école de Suzie Retery. Personne n'avait jamais vu Max Thelman, ni les élèves, ni les enseignants, tout comme ils l'avaient déjà dit quelques mois plus tôt à la police. Il n'eurent pas plus de chance dans l'école de Helen Cayers et de Gary Watson.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'école de Tom Veiber. Ce fut une institutrice qui les reçu, les bras chargés de guirlandes en papier multicolore.

- Oui, nous avons déjà vu cet homme ici. Pas moi personnellement mais les deux agents d'entretien de l'école ont déjà répondu à la police il y a quelque temps à ce sujet.

- Nous aimerions les voir, dit Lisbon.

- Bien sur, répondit l'enseignante. Elles seront là d'ici deux heures pour faire le ménage. Elles travaillent une fois que les enfants sont partis, vous comprenez. Maintenant je dois vraiment vous laisser, mes élèves sont sages mais ils vont commencer à s'impatienter.

- Oui, excusez-nous de vous avoir déranger, dit Van Pelt. Merci et bonne journée.

Une fois dehors, Van Pelt se proposa pour rester dans l'école et attendre les femmes de ménages. Lisbon accepta et partit avec Jane en direction de l'école de Maddie Koliany. Les écoles de Maddie et Victor étaient finalement les seules où le personnel et les enfants n'avaient jamais été confrontés à la photo de Max Thelman et Lisbon espérait vraiment avoir un résultat plus concret.

- Oui, effectivement, je l'ai peut-être déjà vu, annonça la directrice de l'école de Maddie. J'ai pensé que c'était l'oncle d'un enfant de l'école. Il est revenu deux fois, si c'est bien lui parce que je peux me tromper.

- Regardez bien la photo, insista Lisbon.

La femme se pencha sur l'image, la fixa quelques secondes puis releva la tête.

- Je suis sure à quatre-vingt pour cent, je ne peux pas faire mieux, désolée.

- On vous remercie quand même pour votre aide.

- Madame heu … ? Interrogea Jane.

- Justin.

- Madame Justin, je suis consultant au CBI et je n'en ai pas le droit mais je sais hypnotiser les gens pour leur faire retrouver la mémoire.

- Jane !

- Je ne fais rien de mal, on ne tiendra pas compte de ça dans le rapport de l'enquête c'est juste pour notre propre conviction. Pour qu'on soit sur de ne pas s'en prendre à un innocent…

- Non.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, agent Lisbon, intervint la directrice. Du moment que ce n'est pas dangereux pour moi, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Nous n'avons pas le droit, madame.

Jane passa son bras autour des épaules de Lisbon et s'éloigna avec elle pour essayer de la convaincre.

- Je reste ici pendant que vous allez voir ce charmant Rickman, murmura-t-il. Personne n'en saura rien et elle est d'accord, où est le problème ?

Lisbon fronça les sourcils, signe d'une réflexion intense.

- D'accord mais je reste.

- Super ! C'est d'accord, madame Justin.

Il procéda avec la directrice comme avec tous ses autres « clients » et elle tomba dans une transe profonde. L'effet fut immédiat. Lorsque Jane lui demanda de se remémorer le jour où elle pensait avoir aperçut Thelman, son visage lui revint en mémoire et elle put certifier que c'était bien lui qu'elle avait vu. Il la réveilla, la remercia pour son aide précieuse et Lisbon et lui quittèrent cette cinquième école pour se rendre à la sixième et dernière.

- Ce n'était pas illégal cette fois-ci, lui disait Jane alors qu'ils sonnaient aux grilles de l'enceinte de l'école de Victor Kimsan.

- Parce qu'elle a été mise au courant avant. Et nous ne pourrons pas utiliser cela comme un témoignage.

- Mais en ce qui nous concerne, nous sommes sur d'être sur la bonne piste ! S'enthousiasma Jane. Oh oh…

- Quoi ?

- Voilà votre prétendant…

- Un commentaire de plus et je vous fait virer par Hightower, le menaça Lisbon avec un sourire.

- Ah ! Vous souriez ! C'est Jim son prénom, c'est ça ?

- Non, c'est Kyle.

- Ah vous avez même retenu son prénom !

- Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, lui ordonna-t-elle alors que son estomac commençait sérieusement à lui jouer des tours.

- Vous plaisantez, je ne veux pas rater ça…

Elle n'ajouta rien et fit de son mieux pour se comporter normalement lorsque Kyle Rickman arriva à leur hauteur.

- Bonjour. Heureux de vous revoir, dit Rickman en leur serrant la main. Enfin, si je puis dire…

- Bonjour. Nous aimerions montrer une photo d'un homme à tout l'établissement pour s'avoir si l'un d'entre vous le reconnaît, expliqua Lisbon.

- Ah, très bien. Suivez-moi, nous allons faire le tour des classes tant que les élèves sont encore là.

- Merci, dit Jane.

Ils suivirent Rickman dans les couloirs de l'école et Lisbon entra dans la première classe avec sa photo à la main, montrant le visage de Thelman à l'institutrice présente et à tous les élèves. Pendant ce temps, Jane discutait avec Rickman dans le couloir.

- Désolée si l'agent Lisbon est un peu stressée mais cette affaire lui tient à cœur étant donné que ce sont des enfants qui sont concernés, commença-t-il.

- Je ne la trouve pas stressée, elle semble même bien maîtriser son travail. C'est rassurant de savoir qu'il y a des gens comme vous au CBI.

- Oh moi je ne fais pas grand-chose d'exceptionnel contrairement à elle.

- Ah bon ? S'intéressa soudain Rickman.

- Elle dirige son équipe comme personne, c'est une des meilleures. Elle est un peu colérique mais ça fait son charme…

Jane observa Rickman qui regardait Lisbon passer dans les rangs d'un air captivé. Aussi, il poursuivit.

- D'ailleurs, c'est étrange qu'elle n'ait pas d'homme dans sa vie. Il lui faudrait quelqu'un d'intelligent. Et de drôle aussi parce que son métier n'est pas le plus simple.

- Vous avez l'air de bien la connaître, dites-moi. Vous ne feriez pas l'affaire ? Lui demanda alors Rickman.

- Moi ? Rigola Jane. Moi et Lisbon… C'est impossible. Premièrement parce qu'on travail ensemble et que c'est interdit, et deuxièmement je ne suis pas à la recherche de l'amour et elle a toujours eu une préférence pour les grands bruns assez discrets. Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'en suis loin ! Ni brun, ni discret…

- C'est vrai, confirma Rickman en souriant à son tour. On dirait qu'elle a terminé…

En effet, Lisbon marchait vers eux avec la photo dans la main en secouant négativement la tête.

- Rien, dit-elle simplement. On peut voir la classe suivante ?

- C'est par là, indiqua Rickman en se penchant vers la photo. Faites voir… Mais… c'est le type du ping-pong ! C'est Max, non ? On dirait vraiment que c'est lui.

- Vous le connaissez ? S'enquit Lisbon.

- Le type du ping-pong ? Interrogea Jane

- Oui, il a postulé pour le job de prof de ping-pong en septembre mais il n'est resté que trois jours. Je le sais parce que c'est moi qui ai proposé au directeur de mettre en place cette activité pour les enfants. Il a accepté sous la condition que je trouve moi-même quelqu'un pour le poste. Mais il ne faisait pas l'affaire, il n'y connaissait rien en fait.

- Vous pouvez nous certifier que c'est lui ?

- J'ai même les papiers prouvant qu'il a bossé ici ces trois jours-là, répondit Rickman en souriant à Lisbon.

Celle-ci lui sourit en retour et acquiesça.

- Génial.

Ils firent cependant tous les trois le tour des autres classe mais seuls les élèves ayant participé aux séances de ping-pong le reconnurent.

- « Génial » ? Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux à lui dire que « génial » ?

- Ce n'est pas génial ? Demanda Lisbon en relisant pour la cinquième fois la photocopie du contrat de travail tout en marchant vers la voiture.

- Vous ne dites jamais « génial ». Je suis sur que c'est la première fois de toute votre vie que vous dites « génial ». Vous ne m'avez jamais dit que j'étais « génial ».

- Parce que je pense que vous ne l'êtes pas.

- Oh la menteuse ! Bien sur que vous me trouvez « génial ».

- Agent Lisbon ! Attendez !

Jane et Lisbon se retournèrent et aperçurent Kyle Rickman qui venait vers eux en courant. Ils attendirent quelques secondes qu'il arrive à leur hauteur.

- J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui peut vous intéresser, déclara-t-il essoufflé.

- Dites-nous.

- Je peux vous dire un mot en privé ?

Il s'était adressé à Lisbon. Celle-ci devina le sourire que Jane arborait. Sûrement un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui faisait plisser ses yeux bleus.

- Oui.

Elle s'éloigna de Jane en compagnie de Rickman.

- Voilà, je viens de me souvenir qu'un jour, une maman a discuté avec Max Thelman à la sortie de l'école. Elle semblait le connaître.

- Son nom ? Questionna Lisbon.

- Je vous le donne si vous acceptez de venir boire un verre avec moi.

Lisbon resta interdite. Son estomac fit un saut périlleux. Tiens, cela faisait longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait pas invitée à sortir.

- Ce soir, par exemple.

- Ce soir ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire du chantage. A personne et encore moins à un représentant de la loi.

- Une représentante de la loi, corrigea Rickman. Et ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est… un accord.

- Un accord ? Je ne peux pas passer d'accord de ce genre avec des témoins ou des suspects, expliqua Lisbon, les mains un peu moites. Pas tant que l'affaire n'est pas terminée, en tout cas, ajouta-t-elle.

Pendant un court instant, elle observa Jane qui lui souriait puis se tourna de nouveau vers Rickman.

- Très bien, dit celui-ci. Dès que l'enquête est close, je vous invite à dîner.

- On devait juste boire un verre au départ, lui fit remarquer Lisbon.

- Oui mais vous avez imposé une nouvelle condition : la fermeture de l'enquête. C'est à mon tour d'imposer une nouvelle condition, non ?

Il était plutôt bel homme mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie avec un homme et elle ne voulait pas s'y sentir obligée.

- Monsieur Rickman…, commença Lisbon, mal à l'aise.

- Kyle.

- Si vous voulez. Je… rappelez-moi après l'enquête et je verrai à ce moment là. Je ne vous promets rien.

- C'est d'accord. J'ai presque tout perdu dans l'histoire mais je ne suis pas du genre à perdre espoir. Son nom est Célia Mickel.

Il lui tendit un petit bout de papier qu'il tenait dans la main.

- Voici son numéro de téléphone et son adresse.

Il avait tout prévu.

- Je vous remercie.

- Passez une bonne soirée. A bientôt j'espère.

Il lui sourit, fit un signe de la main à Jane et partit sans se retourner.

Lisbon rejoignit son collègue et ils retournèrent vers la voiture.

- Alors ?

- Alors d'après lui, une maman a discuté avec Max Thelman il y a quelques temps.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais. Il vous a invitée à boire un verre ?

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et Jane comprit qu'il faisait fausse route.

- A dîner ?

- On essaie de résoudre une enquête Jane ! S'énerva Lisbon. Essayez de vous concentrer.

- D'accord. Il vous a au moins donné son nom ? C'est quoi ce papier ?

Lisbon soupira et lui tendit le papier, devinant déjà qu'elle allait avoir droit à une remarque.

- Whoua… Quel homme prévoyant ! S'exclama Jane en rigolant. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Hein ?

Lisbon arracha le papier des mains de Jane et toujours énervée, elle s'installa au volant de la voiture pour aller récupérer Van Pelt qui devait en avoir terminé avec les deux femmes de ménages.

Ce soir-là, Jane rentra chez lui enthousiaste. L'interrogatoire effectué par Van Pelt n'avait rien donné mais ils avaient une bonne piste pour l'enquête et s'ils se débrouillaient bien, ils pourraient épingler Thelman avant la fin de la semaine. Il enleva sa veste et vida ses poches avant de l'accrocher au portemanteau. Il retrouva alors le papier où il avait noté le numéro de Kyloe Rickman. Il s'assit sur son canapé, réfléchit quelques minutes et composa ce numéro. Avec un peu de chance, son plan fonctionnerait à merveille. Et demain matin, il irait faire un tour chez Max Thelman. Sans être vu bien sur…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Lisbon discutait avec Cho dans son bureau lorsque Jane arriva, en retard.

- Salut Rigsby, bonjour Van Pelt !

- Salut, répondirent ces deux derniers à l'unisson.

- On a du nouveau ?

- Patiente quelques minutes, Lisbon va faire un briefing, lui indiqua Rigsby.

- Parfait, répondit Jane en s'installant sur son canapé.

En effet, il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que Lisbon et Cho sortent du bureau.

- Oh Jane ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir de si tôt ! Onze heures et demie, c'est bien matinal.

- Désolé, fit Jane, l'air faussement embêté. On ne dirait pas mais je travaillais.

- Bien, résumons ce que nous avons, repris Lisbon en ignorant la dernière remarque du consultant. Cho vient de me dire que ce matin, la sœur de Max Thelman lui a révélé qu'elle a toujours fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'il entre en hôpital psychiatrique, elle a toujours pensé qu'il était malade mentalement. Certains médecins ont confirmé, il y en a même un qui l'a déclaré « dangereux », toujours d'après la sœur. Mais la mère de Max Thelman a réussi à trouver un médecin qui l'a déclaré non dangereux. Il faut recueillir le témoignage du docteur Marvin, celui qui était du coté de la sœur.

- Et pour Celia je-sais-plus-c'est-quoi-son-nom, on a quelque chose ? Interrogea Jane.

- Oh tiens, vous avez retenu son prénom ? Se moqua Lisbon.

- Ne me provoquez pas, la prévint Jane en souriant.

- Célia Mickel a parlé à Thelman pour lui demander pourquoi il tournait autour de sa maison, expliqua Rigsby. Van Pelt et moi l'avons interrogée ce matin et elle est prête à témoigner.

- Bien, ça commence à prendre forme. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à rajouter ?

Jane leva la main.

- C'est pertinent pour l'enquête ?

- Tout à fait, répondit-il.

- On vous écoute.

- Je trouvais que vous traîniez un peu à aller voir Max Thelman alors je suis allé faire mon petit tour, mais je ne suis pas rentré, il ne m'a pas vu, dit-il précipitamment en voyant que sa patronne allait s'énerver. J'ai fait un petit tour du propriétaire et j'ai découvert ceci sous sa voiture.

Il mit son poing au milieu du cercle que l'équipe formait et prit son temps pour l'ouvrir, faisant monter le suspense.

- Un bout d'élastique, décrit Cho. Joli. Rose en plus. Je suis jaloux.

Jane sourit à la remarque de son collègue.

- Ok, ça nous apprend quoi ? S'impatienta Lisbon.

- Quel corps a été retrouvé avec une Barbie qui possédait deux couettes, mais un seul élastique ?

- Maddie Koliany, dirent Van Pelt et Rigsby en chœur.

- Exactement !

- Mais il ne faut pas toucher aux preuves ! S'exclama Lisbon.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas le vrai, celui-là je l'ai acheté pour faire plus d'effet, le vrai est resté sous la voiture.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai aussi remarqué que la voiture de Thelman n'est pas une voiture qui passe inaperçue, elle n'est pas du tout pratique et c'est le genre qui fait beaucoup de bruit. Par contre, c'est une des seules voiture qui propose une ouverture du coffre aussi facile.

Jane attendit un peu pour faire plus d'effet.

- Continuez.

- On peut ouvrir ce coffre même si on porte quelque chose d'encombrant ; une bonbonne de gaz, un chien, des gros sachets de courses, un corps inanimé.

Cho eu l'air de douter.

- Oh, ça c'est ta grimace qui veut dire « t'as pas autre chose, vieux ? ». J'ai autre chose. Dans quoi est-ce les corps ont été transportés avant d'être déposés dans les cours d'écoles ?

- Dans des sacs poubelles, répondit Van Pelt. On en a trouvé des morceaux dans chaque cours.

- Et devinez qui garde bien précieusement des énormes sacs poubelles usagés mais bien pliés, dans son garage ?

- Comment vous avez vu ça ? Vous m'avez dit que vous n'étiez pas rentré, dit Lisbon, soudain suspicieuse.

- Techniquement, j'étais dehors.

Jane marque une pause puis devant les regards étonnés de l'équipe, il précisa.

- Ben… la porte était grande ouverte…

- Techniquement ; je vais vous faire suspendre, déclara Lisbon.

- Oh non, pour une fois que je me suis retenu de ne pas sonner…

- C'est vrai, dit Rigsby, il n'a pas sonné.

- Oui, pour une fois…, ajouta Van Pelt.

- C'est ça, prenez sa défense. Je m'acharnerai sur lui quand vous serez partis interroger le docteur Marvin.

- Et si on allait manger ? Proposa alors Jane.

Le restaurant où ils allaient souvent manger les midis était à deux pas des bureaux du CBI. A peine furent-ils entrés que Jane leur proposa de rester et de s'installer, pour une fois. Sans chercher à comprendre, ils acceptèrent et trouvèrent une table ronde dans un coin reculé où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement. Jane regarda sa montre et lorsqu'il vit qu'il était midi, il regarda l'entrée du restaurant. Un homme entra et fut accueilli par un serveur mais Jane lui fit de grands gestes. L'homme l'aperçu et se dirigea vers la table ronde.

- Kyle, content de vous voir, dit Jane en se levant pour lui serrer la main. Installez-vous avec nous.

Au prénom qu'elle entendit, Lisbon se retourna et découvrit Kyle Rickman, l'air essoufflé mais le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai bien cru que je serais en retard. Bonjour, agent Lisbon, heureux de vous revoir.

Lisbon serra la main que Rickman lui tendait, la bouche à moitié ouverte de stupéfaction. Mais pas de saut périlleux dans son estomac cette fois-ci.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

L'instituteur sembla tout à coup perdu.

- Je suis venu signer ma déposition, comme prévu.

- Comme prévu…, répéta bêtement Lisbon.

Puis soudain elle comprit. Elle fit de gros yeux à Jane et lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

- On va d'abord manger puisque vous n'avez pas trop de temps et nous non plus, proposa Jane.

Le consultant se leva pour aller chercher une chaise et l'installa à coté de Lisbon, qui commençait à avoir un peu chaud. Elle aurait du se douter qu'il allait manigancer quelque chose, elle était flic, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu venir ? Reprendre les choses en mains, faire comme si tout était normal.

- C'est gentil de vous être déplacé, déclara Lisbon.

- Je vous en prie, c'est normal, dit Rickman en s'asseyant.

Le serveur arriva, Rickman regarda vite fait la carte et choisit le même plat que Lisbon.

- Oh ! S'exclama Jane. Vous avez les mêmes goûts que Lisbon, c'est marrant.

Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho baissèrent leurs yeux dans leurs assiettes respectives, essayant de ne pas rire pour ne pas mettre Lisbon mal à l'aise. Mais c'était trop tard, ses joues s'étaient empourprées et elle fut à peine capable de répondre au sourire que Rickman lui lançait.

- Je suis désolée mais le travail m'attend et je n'ai pas vraiment faim alors… prenez votre temps pour terminer et pour vous occuper de la paperasse, dit-elle alors. Rendez-vous à une heure et demie au bureau.

Toute la tablée la regarda partir d'un air étonné, puis chacun reprit son assiette là où il s'était arrêté.

Après le repas, tout le monde retourna à son travail respectif et tout rentra dans l'ordre, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un peu plus tard, alors que Lisbon travaillais dans son bureau, son téléphone sonna. L'écran affichait « Kyle Rickman ». Elle respira un grand coup et répondit.

- Agent Lisbon.

- C'est Kyle Rickman.

- Oh... Rebonjour.

- J'ai bien compris que ce Jane vous a prise sur le fait et que ne vous attendiez pas à ce que je sois là ce midi, je suis désolé.

- Mais vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, monsieur Rickman, commença Lisbon.

- Kyle. S'il vous plait.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser, Kyle. C'est moi, je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça.

- Dorénavant, je ne viendrai que si c'est vous qui me le demandez parce que je me suis fait piégé autant que vous dans l'histoire, s'expliqua Rickman.

- Jane est insupportable mais il est dans l'équipe et il résout beaucoup d'affaires, expliqua à son tour Lisbon en ayant le sentiment qu'elle utilisait cet argument bien trop souvent. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai signé ce contrat des fois, avoua-t-elle en riant.

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa ensuite. Puis, d'une voix plus posée, Rickman reprit la parole.

- Si l'enquête est terminée d'ici trois jours, vous accepteriez de m'accompagner à une pièce de théâtre ? C'est une tragi-comédie, je n'en ai entendu que du bien.

Lisbon hésita puis repensa à tout ce que Jane lui faisait endurer en ce moment.

- Pourquoi pas, oui. Si on a bouclé l'affaire, bien entendu.

- Bien entendu. Je vous rappelle. Bonne fin de journée agent Lisbon.

- Bonne fin de journée à vous aussi.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle sentit ses épaules se décontracter et expira un grand coup. Mais depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas flirté avec un homme ? Soudain, elle réalisa que Jane l'observait de derrière la vitre. Il entra sans frapper.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Lui demanda Lisbon.

- C'était lui ?

Lisbon réfléchit rapidement. Si elle s'énervait, cela allait amuser Jane. En revanche, si elle se montrait blessée, il allait peut-être lui laisser la paix quelques temps.

- Oui, c'était Kyle, dit-elle en continuant son travail.

- J'en étais sur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? S'enquit Jane en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Lisbon arrêta de taper sur son clavier, le poussa et éteint l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle saisit son manteau et ses clefs de voiture.

- Il voulait s'excuser pour la situation dans laquelle vous nous avez mis tous les deux, dit-elle d'un ton très calme.

Trop calme. Le sourire du consultant disparut.

- Jane. J'ai bien compris que vous ne vouliez pas refaire votre vie. Et ça vous regarde, vous avez vos raisons. Mais si moi j'ai envie d'essayer, avec lui ou avec n'importe quel autre homme, laissez-moi au moins la chance d'y parvenir.

Puis elle sortit de son bureau sans rien ajouter et ferma la porte, laissant Jane seul avec sa culpabilité. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle soupira et se félicita. Si avec ça Jane ne les laissait pas tranquilles, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée car la culpabilité fit son apparition. Elle avait sûrement fait du mal à Jane en lui récitant ces paroles à propos de refaire sa vie. Lui aussi espérait probablement refaire sa vie un jour. Il avait juste peur de ne jamais y arriver. Puis où est-ce qu'elle allait aller en voiture ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle était sortie tête haute pour faire bonne impression mais maintenant ? Finalement, elle fit remonter l'ascenseur. Elle avait besoin de s'excuser. Lorsqu'elle les portes s'ouvrirent, elle se retrouva face à Jane.

- Vous avez oublié quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Non. Vous allez où ?

- Et vous ?

Silence.

- Je revenais parce que…, commença Lisbon.

Mais les portes de l'ascenseur se refermant elle ne pu finir sa phrase. Jane les rouvrit et monta avec elle puis les portes se refermèrent.

- Je suis désolé, dit Jane en regardant les murs et le plafond de la cabine.

- Non, c'est moi, je n'aurais pas du dire ce que j'ai dit.

- Si, vous avez bien fait. Vous avez raison, je ne dois plus me mêler de tout ça.

Un silence s'installa le temps que l'ascenseur arrive au rez-de-chaussée et ouvre ses portes.

- Vous alliez où ? Lui demanda Lisbon.

- J'allais… J'allais vous rattraper en fait, avoua Jane.

Lisbon se mit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jane en souriant lui aussi.

- C'est que… moi je n'allais nulle part, déclara Lisbon en rougissant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris mon manteau et mes clefs parce que je ne dois aller nulle part, j'ai envoyé mes agents sur le terrain pour pouvoir finir la paperasse donc…

Finalement, ils rirent tous les deux et reprirent l'ascenseur pour retourner dans leur bureau. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Trois jours plus tard, Cho et Max Thelman étaient tous les deux dans une salle d'interrogatoire, se fixant l'un l'autre sans ciller, l'un posant les questions, l'autre les esquivant. Pour une fois, Van Pelt et Rigsby avaient eu l'autorisation de rentrer plus tôt, chacun de son coté bien entendu. De l'autre coté du miroir sans teint, Lisbon et Jane observaient la scène.

- Il va avouer d'ici quelques minutes, déclara Jane. Il est bien trop fier de ce qu'il a fait pour le cacher plus longtemps.

- J'espère que vous dites vrai parce que nous n'avons rien de plus pour le faire avouer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il avouera, vous bouclerez l'affaire et vous irez au théâtre.

Lisbon regarda Jane d'un air surpris ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait être au courant de cela.

- Comment… vous avez parlé avec Kyle ?

- Non. C'est vous qui me l'avez dit, hier il me semble.

- Et moi vous savez ce qu'il me semble ?

- Non, répondit Jane soudain mal à l'aise, réalisant qu'il s'était piégé lui-même.

- Il me semble que vous avez parlé à Kyle. Quand ?

- Je ne lui ai pas parlé, Lisbon.

La jeune femme regarda fixement son interlocuteur dans les yeux puis déclara :

- Vous mentez.

- Non, je vous jure…

- Arrêtez de jurer ! Quand est-ce que vous l'avez vu ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Je l'ai juste croisé et on a discuté quelques minutes, rien de plus.

- Quand ?

- Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, calmez-vous.

- Je suis la chef, je me calme si je veux.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Jane en arrêtant au passage le son de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Il essaya de ne pas l'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'était.

- Je l'ai vu hier en fin d'après-midi quand je suis rentré chez moi. Je suis passé au magasin faire quelques courses et je l'ai croisé à la caisse.

- Non, vous me mentez encore. Il a passé la journée entière à New York à une exposition de motos. Il a prit l'avion à quatre heures du matin et il est revenu bien après vingt-deux heures. Je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin. Je vous pose la question une dernière fois, Jane. Quand l'avez-vous vu et que vous êtes-vous dit ?

Jane soupira en regardant les yeux déterminés de Lisbon. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de lui dire la vérité. Un énième mensonge serait fatal.

- On s'est donné rendez-vous dans un bar pour discuter. Il voulait en savoir un peu plus sur vous avant de vous inviter, ce qui est tout à fait légitime, dit-il pour défendre l'instituteur.

- Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne vous en mêleriez plus, Jane.

Il la sentit déçue et triste à la fois. Elle sortit de la petite pièce mal éclairée malgré la tentative de Jane pour la retenir. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. A part le fait qu'il se soit vendu, il avait juste donné un coup de main à ce Rickman. Il l'avait fait pour elle, où était le problème ? Il remit en route le son de la salle d'interrogatoire au bon moment. Max Thelman était en train de tout avouer, dans le détail. Il attendit la fin et se rendit dans le bureau de Lisbon.

- C'est juste pour vous dire que Thelman a tout avoué, dit-il doucement.

Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait les yeux rougis et en eu mal au ventre tellement il se sentait responsable. Cependant, il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il insista.

- Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait du mal mais si j'ai agit ainsi, c'était pour votre bien. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

Comme Jane était sur le pas de la porte, Cho entendait toute la discussion depuis son propre bureau, même s'il essayait de ne pas écouter. Ce genre d'histoire, il n'aimait pas du tout.

- Jane, partez, dit Lisbon en reniflant.

- Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas expliqué où est le problème, Lisbon, dit Jane en élevant la voix.

Lisbon se leva de son bureau et s'approcha du consultant.

- Le problème Jane, c'est que Rickman ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. Le problème, c'est aussi qu'après le super briefing que vous lui avez fait à propos de moi, je vais refuser son invitation ! Et finalement, le plus gros problème, c'est que vous ne m'avez même pas demandé clairement si j'étais intéressée ou pas ! Si je voulais sortir avec ce mec ! Parce que la réponse est non !

Elle avait maintenant des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues rosies par la colère.

- Mais bon sang, pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à vouloir me jeter dans les bras d'un inconnu ?

Jane baissa les yeux puis sans répondre à la question qui semblait tant tracasser sa patronne, il sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Lisbon le regarda partir, les joues humides et c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que Cho l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle fut un peu gênée puis retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau. Une heure plus tard, l'asiatique frappa à sa porte et entra.

- Je vous apporte le compte rendu de l'interrogatoire, dit-il en déposant le tas de feuilles sur le bureau de Lisbon.

Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il entendit Lisbon lui poser une question étrange.

- Tu sais pourquoi un homme agit ainsi, toi ?

- Pardon ?

- Je sais que tu as tout entendu.

Cho soupira puis résigné, il ferma la porte du bureau et revint vers Lisbon.

- En général, dit la jeune femme, si un homme essaie de mettre une femme dans les bras d'un autre, c'est parce qu'il en a marre que cette femme le colle et… il veut s'en débarrasser.

- En général, oui.

- Mais je ne suis pas ce genre de femme alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ?

Cho ne répondit rien. Finalement, Lisbon lui demanda de laisser tomber, de surtout oublier cette conversation et de rentrer chez lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisbon était au volant de sa voiture, prête à démarrer pour rentrer chez elle mais elle réfléchissait. Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à sa vitre. Elle reconnut Cho.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda-t-elle après avoir ouvert sa vitre.

- Jane. S'il essaie de vous mettre dans les bras d'un autre c'est pour être quitte d'avoir à se lancer, déclara Cho sur de lui. Vous êtes avec un autre homme, il n'a pas besoin de vous avouer les sentiments qu'il a pour vous. Vous êtes libre, il se sent un plus lâche chaque jour de ne rien vous dire. C'est pour lui la solution de facilité. Certes, il en souffrira mais il a l'habitude de la souffrance. On va dire que je ne vous ai jamais dit tout ça, qu'on n'a jamais eu cette conversation, ce sera plus facile pour vous. Bonne nuit, patron.

Il repartit comme il était venu, laissant Lisbon béate sur son siège, incapable d'appuyer sur les pédales ou de tenir le volant. N'importe qui lui aurait dit ça, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais elle savait pertinemment que Cho n'aurait jamais dit un truc pareil s'il n'en était pas sur à deux cents pour cent. Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains, attendant que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal et régulier et que ses jambes ne tremblent plus. Puis finalement, elle décida de rentrer chez elle.

Alors que Lisbon roulait en direction de son appartement, elle aperçu une auto stoppeuse qui semblait totalement perdue. Elle s'arrêta et ouvrit sa vitre.

- Bonsoir, vous allez où comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai fugué de chez moi il y a une semaine et je voudrais rentrer, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix fatiguée. Mais il me reste encore quelques kilomètres à parcourir et je n'en peux plus.

- Montez, lui ordonna Lisbon.

- Mais vous ne savez même pas ou je veux aller…

- Je sais mais je me sentirais bien trop mal de vous laisser comme ça, expliqua-t-elle alors que la demoiselle s'installait sur le siège passager. Alors vous allez où comme ça ?

- Mes parents habitent dans la banlieue de Sacramento, ce n'est pas loin de la plus grande église de la ville, vous voyez où elle se trouve ?

Le cœur de Lisbon rata un battement et elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Oui, je vois très bien. Je vais vous reconduire jusque chez vos parents.

- Vous êtes sure ? Je ne voudrai pas déranger, c'est déjà gentil de votre part, vous pouvez me déposer un peu avant si vous préférez.

- Non, ça ira. Je crois que le destin veut que je me rende là-bas, alors…

L'auto-stoppeuse n'insista pas et elles se rendirent dans la banlieue de Sacramento, parlant un peu de tout et de rien. Enfin, Lisbon se gara devant chez la jeune femme qui la remercia infiniment, l'aida à décharger ses affaires et redémarra sa voiture. Cependant, elle ne rentra pas chez elle. Si cette auto-stoppeuse tombant du ciel l'avait emmenée jusqu'ici, autant qu'elle en profite pour mettre quelques trucs au clair avec Jane, qui habitait à un kilomètre à peine de là où elle se trouvait.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Lisbon se gara devant la maison de Jane et regretta d'y voir une lumière allumée. Au moins, si tout avait été éteint, elle serait repartie sans le déranger et aurait pu laisser son courage tout au fond de sa poche, bien au chaud. Cependant, elle sortit de la voiture, sortit son courage de sa poche, marcha jusqu'à l'entrée et frappa à la porte. En réponse, elle n'entendit que le silence.

- Jane ? Appela-t-elle en frappant de nouveau. C'est Lisbon !

Rien.

- Jane ?

Trouvant cela étrange, elle décida d'entrouvrit la porte.

- Jane ?

Sa voix résonna comme un écho dans le salon illuminé.

- Jane, vous êtes là ? dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce et en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Inquiète, elle sortit son arme et s'avança à pas de loup dans la maison. Elle entendit alors un tout petit bruit comme un clappement d'eau venant de la salle de bain. Lentement et sans un bruit, elle s'approcha de la porte de la salle d'eau qui était entrouverte. Elle la poussa doucement et brandit son arme vers le centre de la pièce. Elle découvrit alors Jane, habillé et sagement assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, une main dans l'eau qu'il avait probablement fait couler plus tôt. Lui en revanche, ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Elle rangea son arme.

- Jane…

Jane se retourna d'un air surpris, comme s'il se réveillait d'une profonde transe.

- Lisbon ?

- Désolée, je suis entrée mais vous ne répondiez pas. Pourtant j'ai frappé plusieurs fois et je vous ai appelé et ensuite j'ai vu de la lumière alors je me suis inquiétée, j'ai…

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave, la coupa Jane afin qu'elle arrête de s'excuser. C'est ma faute, je ne vous ai pas entendue, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Il se sentait tellement coupable de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours que l'entendre s'excuser le rendait encore plus malheureux.

- Je me suis fait couler un bain, dit-il en observant sa main qui se baladait dans l'eau chaude.

S'appuyant contre le mur en face de Jane, Lisbon garda le silence.

- Mais je n'ai plus envie de prendre de bain…

- Ah… dit Lisbon en le dévisageant.

- C'est dommage. Il est à une température idéale, marmonna Jane comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

- Allez chez vos voisins, vous trouverez peut-être quelqu'un qui sera intéressé pour un bain tout prêt, lui suggéra Lisbon.

- Oui…

Pendant toute la conversation, Jane était resté sérieux et n'avait pas levé les yeux une seule fois vers sa patronne.

- Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il alors.

- Moi aussi.

- Vous n'avez pas à être désolée, vous n'avez rien fait de mal.

- Alors je ne suis pas désolée. Je vais m'en aller, dit finalement Lisbon en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- J'ai encore fait quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta Jane.

Lisbon se retourna.

- Non. Rien de mal. Mais… vous ne m'avez pas regardée une fois depuis que je suis là alors je me dis que… vous voulez surement être seul.

Enfin, Jane leva les yeux vers elle. Il allait dire quelque chose pour se défendre mais il se ravisa. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? « Je me suis rendu compte tout à l'heure dans votre bureau que peut-être, il serait possible que vous me plaisiez. Peut-être. Probablement. Sans nul doute. » Maintenant qu'il avait réalisé cela, comment la regarder comme si de rien n'était ? Il la vit se rapprocher et s'asseoir à coté de lui sur le rebord de la baignoire, bien que ce ne soit pas un siège très confortable… Elle soupira et il se demanda si c'était de l'épuisement ou si elle en avait marre de lui.

- C'est quand même embêtant cette histoire, dit alors Lisbon.

- Quoi ? demanda Jane en se demandant si elle avait deviné ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

- Eh bien votre bain. Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ? Ce serait trop bête de l'envoyer dans les égouts sans qu'il ait servit.

Surpris et amusé à la fois, il releva les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard. Lisbon réalisa alors que Cho devait avoir raison par ce qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus dans le bleu de ses yeux, comme une perle qui change un peu de couleur selon sa position par rapport au soleil. Une sorte d'étincelle furtive qu'elle eut le temps d'apercevoir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était un peu approchée de son visage sans s'en rendre compte et elle recula légèrement, fixant l'eau de la baignoire. Elle trempa une main et la ressortit en grimaçant.

- C'est un peu froid non ? Si j'étais vous, je remettrais un peu d'eau chaude…

- De toute façon, si vous étiez moi, vous n'auriez pas envie de prendre de bain, déclara Jane en souriant.

Il trempa à son tour sa main dans l'eau.

- Oui, c'est un peu frais, je vais quand même remettre un peu d'eau chaude.

- Dans le bain que vous n'allez pas prendre, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Lisbon.

- C'est ça.

Jane se pencha pour atteindre le robinet d'eau chaude. Il ne pu dire si c'était du à la fatigue de la journée, au poids de la culpabilité ou à la présence troublante de Lisbon à ses cotés, mais toujours est-il que sa main glissa le long de la baignoire et qu'il tomba dans l'eau, sans que la jeune femme n'ait eu le temps de le retenir.

- Jane !

Ce dernier se releva et se mit à genoux dans l'eau qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille. Il regarda Lisbon qui avait la main devant sa bouche, partagée entre l'effarement et le comique de la situation. Puis soudain, elle se mit à rire sans retenue, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

- C'était formidable ! Vous pouvez le refaire ?

Jane sourit à son tour en voyant que Lisbon riait tellement qu'elle était pliée en deux et ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il se passait. Tout à coup, il sortit de la baignoire, attrapa la jeune femme par la taille, la souleva comme une plume et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, il l'allongea dans la baignoire. Surprise et trempée jusqu'aux os, Lisbon s'arrêta de rire. Elle se mit debout et contempla le désastre : ses chaussures neuves mais bon marché étaient bien parties pour déteindre sur ses pieds, son pantalon était bon à essoré, son chemisier blanc laissait apparaitre son soutien gorge foncé et ses cheveux lui dégoulinaient sur le visage.

- Vous vous êtes moquée de moi, dit calmement Jane.

- Je me suis moquée de vous une minute ! Vous vous moquez de moi tous les jours depuis le début de notre collaboration ! s'exclama Lisbon, faussement énervée devant le sourire de Jane.

- Oui, mais qui aime bien châtie bien, se défendit Jane.

- Alors vous devez m'aimer beaucoup.

Lisbon se rendit compte de la signification de sa phrase après qu'elle soit sortie de sa bouche. Sur le moment elle regretta ses mots, puis elle se dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à profiter de la situation. Souriant à Jane, elle ajouta :

- Et tous les jours.

Elle vit Jane retenir sa respiration quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Votre chemisier est transparent.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Comme elle avait essayé de le déstabiliser, il tentait de faire de même avec elle. Surtout, ne pas se laisser faire, reprendre le contrôle de la discussion.

- Et vous suggérez quoi, que je l'enlève ?

- Non, bien sur que non, répondit Jane un peu gêné.

« Gagné » pensa Lisbon. « Continue comme ça. ».

- Vous pouvez m'aider ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Jane s'approcha et lui tint la main pour qu'elle ne glisse pas en sortant de la baignoire.

- Finalement, l'eau aura servit, dit Jane en riant.

- Pas vraiment…

- Oui, vous avez raison, dit-il l'air pensif. On va le refaire une fois.

Il saisit Lisbon par les épaules et la poussa doucement en arrière jusqu'à ce quelle tombe dans l'eau. Mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire, elle se débattit et attrapa la veste de Jane pour se retenir. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva de nouveau allongée dans l'eau mais cette fois-ci, Jane était à ses cotés, dans le même état qu'elle. Enervée, Lisbon tenta d'arroser Jane avec ses mains pendant que celui-ci essayait de lui bloquer les bras en riant.

- Stop ! Stop, arrêtez ! Lisbon !

Epuisée de se débattre, la jeune femme cessa enfin de s'agiter.

- Vous êtes vraiment stupide ! Comment est-ce que je vais rentrer maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ne rentrez pas.

Bien qu'elle ne fût pas prononcée très forte, Lisbon entendit cette phrase et releva les yeux vers Jane. Elle voulait lui demander de répéter mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. C'était sans doute à cause de ses yeux bleus beaucoup trop près des siens et des ses mains chaudes serrant encore ses bras.

- Ne rentrez pas, répéta Jane encore moins fort que précédemment.

Un frisson parcouru le dos de la jeune femme lorsque que les mains de Jane relâchèrent la pression sur ses bras pour la caresser. Elle ne pouvait plus quitter ses yeux et priait pour que son cœur redémarre avant qu'elle ne manque d'oxygène. Il redémarra brutalement lorsque Jane pausa ses lèvres humides sur les siennes. Si elle avait été debout, elle serait probablement tombée. Elle avait l'impression que toutes ses forces la quittaient, comme si elle venait de courir des dizaines de kilomètres. Elle sentit le gout de thé sur sa langue et réussit finalement à poser une main sur le torse de Jane. Ce dernier considéra ce geste comme un consentement et tout en approfondissant son baiser, il glissa ses mains dans son dos et d'un geste simple et doux, l'allongea dans l'eau. Lisbon se laissa faire et se retrouva bientôt coincée entre Jane et le fond de la baignoire. Elle devina le désir qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'elle entendit sa respiration saccadée s'accélérer. Elle continua de l'embrasser tout en lui enlevant sa veste et elle sentit un élan de désir dans tout son corps lorsque les mains de Jane s'affairèrent sur les boutons de son chemisier. L'eau lui sembla alors froide tellement leurs deux corps étaient en ébullition. Ils firent l'amour sans un mot, passionnément, comme s'ils avaient tous les deux attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Comme une évidence.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux nus dans l'eau attendant que leur respiration se calme. La tête posée sur le torse de Jane, Lisbon eut une pensée pour l'auto-stoppeuse alors que son amant caressait son bras en regardant le plafond.

- Je ne vous jetterai plus jamais dans les bras d'un inconnu, chuchota-t-il alors, sortant Lisbon de sa somnolence.

- Oh, j'en suis sure, le taquina-t-elle.

Soudain, Jane arrêta de la caresser et se releva, regardant la baignoire tout autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Lisbon.

- Rien. Je suis juste drôlement content de l'utilité de mon bain, déclara Jane en souriant et en se penchant pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

- On n'aurait vraiment pas du faire ça, murmura Lisbon en se laissant tout de même embrasser. On bosse ensemble.

Jane arrêta de l'embrasser et la dévisagea.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Je ne sais pas…, dit Lisbon en détournant les yeux.

- Si tu préfères tout arrêter, il faut que tu t'en ailles tout de suite. Je te laisse quinze secondes pour te décider.

Jane saisit une des mains de Lisbon et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Après ça je t'embrasse comme tu n'as jamais été embrassée. Je t'embrasserai d'abord le nombril puis je remonterai lentement jusqu'à tes seins.

Les joues de Lisbon prirent une teinte rosée.

- Ensuite je te couvrirai de baisers dans le cou, des dizaines de baisers, puis j'embrasserai tes joues, dit Jane en lui caressant la joue, ton front, ton nez, tes lèvres.

Lisbon pensa que son cœur allait surement lâcher. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

- Quinze, commença Jane à voix basse. Quatorze.

Abandonnant le regard bleu du consultant, Lisbon réfléchit à toute vitesse. Si elle restait, il faudrait qu'elle cache cette relation à son équipe et à sa supérieure.

- Treize. Douze.

Et Cho devinerait surement. Peut-être même avait-il déjà des doutes…

- Onze. Dix.

Et si elle partait ? Ce serait dur au début mais les choses finiraient par se calmer, non ?

- Neuf. Huit.

Mais en écoutant la voix de Jane faire le décompte, elle se demande où est-ce qu'elle pourrait trouver la force de partir.

- Sept. Six.

Elle se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans ses yeux intensément bleus qui la transperçaient de toute part.

- Cinq.

- Quatre trois deux un zéro, termina Lisbon en accélérant.

Elle vit Jane sourire et avant qu'il ne s'empare de ses lèvres, elle sut que malgré les efforts qu'elle aurait pu faire, elle n'aurait pas eu assez de volonté pour lui résister très longtemps. Surtout en ayant déjà gouté à ses lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour de Jane et caressa sa nuque tout en l'embrassant.

Soulagé que Lisbon ait fait ce choix, Jane prit la décision de profiter de chaque seconde où il serait en sa présence. Etaient-ils faits l'un pour l'autre ? Il n'en savait trop rien. En fait, peut-être que si. Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient bien trop fines et trop fragiles pour que n'importe quel autre homme sache en prendre soin convenablement.

_**FIN**_


End file.
